


The Reason

by Paxton



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's Dad being the head cop around town, he knows Annie to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Windows

“I'll see you tomorrow, alright?” Mikasa packs her violin, setting it against the school room wall, turning back to her classmate, “I should be back here the same time I always am.” 

“Alright.” Christa responds, “Why don't you bring your violin back home with you?” 

“Oh, because I walk home most times.” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, shoving her hair into a ponytail, “And it's sometimes kind of hard to drag back home, but I'll do it when there's concerts.” 

“Oh, I see.” Chirsta closes the piano, “Do you want a ride home by any chance? I can give you one you know.” 

“I like walking.” Mikasa grabs her phone, and pushes an earbud into her ear, “But I'll meet you in front of the school tomorrow morning, alright?” 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Mikasa!” Christa waves as Mikasa exits the room, walking down the halls and through the doors. She shivers against the cold, burrowing herself in the red scarf that is across her neck. She wishes that someone could just pick her up, or just let her get her own car. She was 16, she could do it on her own. 

“I'm just afraid sweetie.” Her mother would warn her, and she would roll her eyes at her. Her father would tell her about how maybe one day she would get one of her own, but for now she would have to walk. Mikasa couldn't see how that would be any better. 

She puts her other earbud in, blocking out the sounds of cars and other people on the streets that had habits of talking to loudly. At least for Mikasa's liking, that is. She would rather just drive home and put her face in a book. 

The walk goes how it is everyday, one foot in front of the other to the beat of the music in her ears, her backpack over her shoulder. She lets her hair down because the back of her neck happens to be cold. 

But there's a sudden shove that sends her hurling to the ground, hissing out in pain to her knee making contact with the cement. Whoever it was that pushed her down, helps her up quickly. Mikasa doesn't get a really good look, just the fact that the person is really small, a hood placed over their face, arms full of spray paint cans, “You're the cops daughter, aren't you?” 

Mikasa doesn't know what to say being put on the spot, but nods her head slowly in a fit of confusion. Her knee is killing her now, and she's pretty sure it's probably bleeding under what fabric was there. 

“I guess tell your Dad I said hello.” They lift their head a little, showing a smirk across their face as they run off. Mikasa stands there, shaking her head and starting to limp back home this time. 

As she enters her house, she's already being bombed with questions, “What the hell Mikasa, who did this to you.” 

Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “They ran into me, I have no idea why, they were running to fast. Can you please leave me be? I'm going to go and patch up my knee.” 

Her mother sighs through grited teeth, “You need to learn how to take things more serious you know.” 

“It's not like they punched me, alright.” Mikasa grabs her back and whimpers as she forces herself up the stairs, “I wish you would just get off my back.” 

She carefully cleans out the wound, wrapping it in an ace bandage and heading into her room. It was filled with pretty pictures of famous musicians, some posters are from movies, others are just pictures from TV shows she liked. Her desk is cleaned up perfectly, her laptop sitting right perfectly in the middle of it, a pile of book on each side. 

Mikasa just throws her bag down and grabs a book, laying down in her bed with it and kicking off her shoes, “Now all I have to hope is that mom leaves me alone until Dad gets home, because I know what's gonna happen when he finds out.” 

Mikasa gets sucked into her book, she likes escaping into other places. It made the boring life she lived a little bit brighter, so she would read books about fairy tales. Made her feel like she was living in a other whole world. 

Tang

Something hits against her window, and she nearly jumps three feet into the air, and it happens again, 

Tang. 

Mikasa looks frantically around her room, ruffling her eyebrows. It was like the noise was getting impatient. 

Tang. Tang. Tang. 

Mikasa finds her eyes wandering over to the window, where there is small rocks being thrown at it. She can't imagine who it would be, she was sure Ymir was at football practice, and Christa was probably with her. 

“Yo! Cop kid!” She hears that voice as she opens the window, leaning her head down to look at a small girl, starting to climb up the side of her house, “You don't mind if I hang around a little bit.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mikasa hisses, and the girl keeps climbing the side of the house, finally getting to the window. 

“I'm Annie, please let me inside.” Mikasa doesn't know why she does it, but she grabs the girls hand and pulls her through the window, “Thanks Cop kid.” 

“Would you stop calling me that?” Mikasa ruffles her eyebrows, “Please tell me who the hell you are and why you're at my house?” 

“Oh, I am Annie Leonhardt.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “And I was running away from a store manager.” 

Mikasa's face grows mad, “You're the punk my Dad is always chasing around, aren't you?” 

“Don't get to upset about it,” Annie takes her hood off, letting all of her hair fall out of her pony tail, “I won't get you into to much trouble kid, just hide me for a little while.” 

“You're the same damn age as I am.” Mikasa grabs Annie's shoulders, pushing her back over to the window, “You think that hiding here is the best place?” 

“They wouldn't think I was at a cops house.” Annie responds, leaning her head side to side, “So yeah, I stalked you home and here I am now.” 

Mikasa pushes Annie more over the ledge of pushing her out of the window, “And why did you think that I would let you? Huh?” 

“Oh, come on.” Annie rolls her eyes, letting out a sigh, “Your father would be mad for just letting me into this room.” 

“You're a bitch.” Mikasa pulls Annie back in, letting go of her, “I really don't like you for some reason.” 

“It's just for a little while.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, fixing her hair to where the shaved part of her head shows perfectly, “It's not like you have to be friends with me or anything, you just have to let me stay in your room for a little while.” 

“What'd you do anyhow?” Mikasa finally just gives up and sits on her bed, she was to chicken to push Annie out the window, and he knows that by the time her father had gotten to her room Annie would be long gone out the window. 

“I stole some food, it's just for my Papa and I.” Annie groans, “The asshole started chasing me, I dropped all my spray cans to because of that asshole.” 

Mikasa ruffles her eyebrows, “I mean you did steal, you know that's illegal, correct?” 

“And?” Annie pulls out a beef stick she has, starting to eat it. 

Mikasa just rolls her eyes, not saying anything. Annie is the average punk, her septum, lip, nostril, and eyebrow are all pierced with silver, and Mikasa is sure she has tattoos under the sleeves of her sweat shirt she was wearing. Half her head was shaved, everything but the shaved part being a dark red. Annie just chows down on her beef stick finally getting it over with and sitting in Mikasa's desk chair. 

“I didn't say you were a loud to touch anything, don't get any ideas.” Mikasa scoffs, looking over at Annie, “You touch my stuff, you're going to get thrown out the damn window.” 

“Damn, cruel.” Annie puts her boots up onto the desk, leaning the chair back, “It's to bad I don't give a shit, I don't want anything to do with your stuff anyhow, you're a cop kid.” 

“Mikasa!” Mikasa jumps at her name being said by her father, heading up the stairs. She looks over at Annie, pointing to the closet. 

“One second, getting changed! You can come in in a second!.” Mikasa grinds her teeth as he shoves Annie into the closet, thankfully she's small enough to perfectly sit there, “You can come in it, all good now.” 

Her dad opens the door, “You alright sweetie?” 

“Yeah Dad, I'm fine.” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “Just had to get in shorts because of my leg.”

“Yeah mom told me, what happened?” He walks over to Mikasa, looking at it. 

“Someone was running and pushed me over, they said sorry and walked off though.” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “They must have been in a rush to get something, but it's fine. I didn't break anything.” 

“Alright, as long as you say so.” Her dad itches his head, “You know if there's anyone pushing you around, you can tell me?” 

“Yeah.” Mikasa nods her head quickly, “I know Dad, I got it.” 

“Alright, be down in about an hour for dinner okay?” He ruffles Mikasa's hair up a little bit before heading to the door. Mikasa nods her head and waves her hand, waiting to hear the footsteps go back down stairs. 

Mikasa breaks open the closet, “Oh, you are you so fucking lucky.” 

Annie wipes the poptart off her face, “Thanks.” 

“I don't what you're suppose to give me but you so owe me.” Mikasa grunts, her face dark from being frusterated that there was some random girl in her bedroom. 

“Awe, I'll pay you back Cupcake.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, grabbing a cigarette out of her pocket. 

“You are no smoking in my room, oh hell no.” Mikasa stands up, “That is something I will not allow, my parents are gonna smell that.” 

“I'm gonna lean out the window, alright.” Annie rolls her eyes, leaning almost her whole body out the Mikasa and lighting the cigarette she has in her hand. Mikasa wants to push her out the window so bad, but she knows better than to just push a person out a window, “You know you could be a little nicer to me, alright, I'm sorry for breaking in your house and all but I don't really wanna go to jail.” 

“Why don't you start by not stealing?” Mikasa rolls her eyes, looking down at her carpet. 

“Why don't you actually go against the rules, be a little bit of a rebel and live the kind of high I'm living.” Annie smiles, but Mikasa can't see it, “I know you're a goody two shoes, you even act like it.” 

“Then I suppose we're both stereotypes.” Mikasa groans, throwing herself back on her bed, “Because I'm sure you spray paint the sides of walls because no one understands you.” 

Mikasa wasn't ever this mean to people, but she thought it would make up for not being able to push the damn red-head girl out the window. 

“Hey, don't be rude.” Annie puts out her cigarette out on her hand, stuffing it back into the box and getting back inside, “I think we stepped off on the wrong foot, alright?” 

Mikasa lets out a sigh, “I think that if I would have met you a different way I would like you more.” 

Annie narrows her eyes, “I said I was sorry, what else do you want from me?” 

“To get out of my house, please.” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “What would you do if someone just came into your bedroom and started chilling like it was their own house?” 

Annie puts her hair back into a sloppy bun, letting out a sigh, “I just think you're no fun, but alright, I'll get out of her house.” 

“Thank you.” Mikasa stands up, pointing to the window. Annie groans and climbs out the window. 

“Oh, and by the way I am really sorry about you knee, I didn't mean to hurt you that bad.” Annie mumbles, “I hope it gets better.” 

Mikasa's mouth feels dry, like she wants to say something but Annie is already running off with her hood up out of Mikasa's yard. Mikasa hits her hand on the windowsill, letting out an aggravated sigh. 

Annie wasn't a name she would soon forget.


	2. Meetings

Annie finally can't breath as she finally reaches her house, clenching her chest with her hand as little to no air is coming into her body. She stumbles into her house, letting the smell of a home booked meal come through her nose, “Dad, are you cooking?” 

Her Dad laughs from the kitchen, “Yes, I am.” 

Annie walks slowly to her kitchen, shoving ramen packets and soup cans into the tiny pantry that was just a closet sitting in their kitchen, “Where'd you get the food, anyhow?” 

“Mrs. Ackerman stopped by earlier today and gave it to me.” He answers, and Annie freezes turning to her father. 

“The cops wife came to our house today?” She leans against a wall, “Well, that's a new one.” 

“She wanted to see if you were getting better with your actions.” Her father lets out a sigh, and Annie just looks at the ground, “But you're a teenager, I know that I can't stop you.” 

Annie slips her sweat shirt off and places it on the back of the chair. Her left arm is covered in a sleeve that is space. The whole galaxy pretty much covers her arm, her right only has a dragon on her inner arm, nothing to fancy but a good looking tattoo in all.

“Whatever.” Annie pushes her bangs out of her face, showing the eyebrow stud that peirces through her eyebrow, “You know the reason I do that shit.” 

“Yeah.” Her father nods his head, “I know.” 

Annie walks over and sneaks into her dad's arms. He holds her for a couple seconds, still paying attention to the pork chops on the stove, “You're still a good girl, I'll always be on your side.” 

Annie just agrees, slipping back of her Dad's arms, placing herself at the kitchen table. She checks her phone, which is filled with texts from her friends Bertolt and Reiner group chatting her. 

“You were at the Ackerman's? You're dumb.” Reiner says,and Annie just rolls her eyes at it. 

“I'm sure Annie had a good reason for it, right?” Bertolt replies. 

“Yeah, sure. I had to hide from a store manager.” Annie types quickly, sending it. 

“You did that again?” Reiner sends, a frowning face by it, “You know much of a bad idea that is, right.” 

Annie rolls her eyes, “No one would think that I was a cops house, plus Mikasa let me hide. And only almost pushed me out the window a couple times.” 

“Annie!” Bertolt types, a worried emjoi after it. 

“Didn't die.” Is all Annie sends, before putting her phone down as her Dad walks to the kitchen, setting down the food. Annie smile wide as she looks at the corn that's still on the cob, and the pork chops. She also smiles at her Dad being so happy, it was really nice of Mikasa's mother to bring them food. It had been a while since she had one of her Dad's home cooked meals. 

“The Ackerman's have a daughter that is your age.” Her father finally speaks, looking over at his daughter. 

“I know.” Annie nods her head, slowly, “I accidentally ran into her today, she fell down and got her knee pretty bad.” 

Her father looks over at her concerned, “How rude were you?” 

“I wasn't, I said that I was sorry.” Annie shakes her head, “I didn't mean to run into her so hard at all, so I did what I was supposed to do and said that I was sorry.” 

“That's a new one for you.” Her father jokes and Annie rolls her eyes at the remark. 

“Uh-huh.” Annie responds, nodding her head, “Well, she did nothing wrong, so there was no point in being rude to her, she's to cute and innocent to let be hurt.” 

Her father looks over at her a little strange, “I think that's the nicest thing that has come out of your mouth in a long time.” 

Annie nods her head slowly, shoving her mouth full of food. She wasn't going to explain almost being caught by Mikasa's dad, or the fact that Mikasa freely shoved her into a closet. It wasn't something to bring up during dinner, so she nods her head. She technically wasn't lying, she had said sorry to Mikasa about crashing into her. 

After dinner Annie does the same thing, she goes to her room to have a joint and have a nice night of sleep. That she never gets usually. 

The next day she wants to talk to Mikasa again. But this time it's because she actually wants to get to know the girl, she couldn't be that bad. Her room looks like she had gotten it out of a hipster house guide. Somehow, Annie was still interested in how the girl would act. 

“Oh god, I'm a creep.” Annie leans against a tree, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, “But whatever, maybe I'll make a friend other than Bertolt and Reiner.” 

There was she, dressed in that red scarf, a black jacket that was obviously cotton, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and converse. Annie didn't mind the outfit that much, but didn't think that anything was cooler than what she wearing in her leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. 

“Yo, Cupcake.” Annie runs over to Mikasa, and Mikasa doesn't listen. She has her earbuds in, listening to her music as loud as it can go. Annie runs over and taps on her shoulder. 

This triggers Mikasa to jump three feet into the air and swing her hand in Annie's direction, hitting in her in the side of the head. 

“That wasn't nice, now was it.” Annie grunts, rubbing the side of her head. 

“What the hell do you want.” Mikasa crosses her arms, “What happened yesterday doesn't make us friends, as you could guess.” 

Annie grunts, rolling her eyes, “You are so fucking stuck up oh my god.” 

“And your a hard headed creep.” Mikasa narrows her eyes, “What do you need from me?” 

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the park with me, but whatever if you're going to be a bitch then it's not worth it.” Annie spits out, starting to walk away. 

“Why do you want to be friends with me?” Mikasa sighs, following Annie anyways, “I could get you in trouble right away.” 

“Eh, it's not like your Dad hasn't caught me before.” Annie lights the cancer stick in her mouth, letting smoke rise against the cool air, “Plus, not all kids have to be like their parents, you know.” 

“I'm not really like my father, or I would have shot you by now.” Mikasa lets out a sigh, letting a light laugh come out after it. 

“I guess I'm lucky you haven't.” Annie responds, slowing down so she's next to Mikasa. 

“Alright, maybe your not that bad.” Mikasa shugs her shoulders, “But I know my father would kill me if he knew I was hanging out with his most wanted.” 

“You don't have to tell your Dad.” Annie responds, letting more smoke rise into the air. Mikasa shrugs her shoulders not saying much, she doesn't really know what to say at this point, so Annie speaks back up. “Alright, how about we start this again, my name is Annie.” 

“My name is Mikasa.” Mikasa holds her hand out, Annie shaking it properly.

“There, now we can pretend like I didn't climb through your window.” Annie claps her hands together, letting off a small laugh, “Alright Mikasa, what do you do in your free time?” 

“I read.” Mikasa snorts, “And sometimes play my violin.” 

“Oh my god you're a bore.” Annie makes a grossed out face, but has a tone that shows that she's joking around a little, “Were you raised alright?” 

“Shut up.” Mikasa rolls her eyes, “What do you do, Punk Ass.” 

“Punk Ass, that's a nice nickname.” Annie flicks her cigarette, letting out another smoke cloud, “I like to murder people on my free time.” 

Mikasa's eye widen, and Annie starts laughing really hard, shaking her head, “Oh my god, you actually fell for that shit, that is gold. I don't murder people, I just like to get high in my room and draw.” 

“Wow, so punk of you.” Mikasa scoffs. 

“Hey, you don't know punk alright.” Annie puts out her cigarette, flicking the end somewhere. 

“Whatever.” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “I just wouldn't see you as a art person is all.” 

Annie smirks, “Not the first time I've gotten that one, I'm not always an asshole I guess.” 

Mikasa looks down at the ground, she doesn't really have words to say as she would rather be in a book right at a moment. But Annie is keeping her pace up with Mikasa, and would probably follow into her house if Mikasa let her. 

“Oh, and a really big thank you to your mother.” Annie's voice becomes a little soft, “She brought food to my father, and it was a big help.” 

“Yeah, my mother is the type to feel for all people, that's for sure.” Mikasa nods her head, “Where as my father is all about the law, people need to follow it and worship it.” 

Annie gets a confused looks across her face and shakes her head, “People believe what makes them feel better, I suppose. But you're mother is a really nice person, and she really cares about you.” 

“I know, but I could use some independence.” Mikasa responds, “Because I know my family really cares about me, but I don't even have a car because it's not safe for me to drive.” 

“Wow.” Annie laughs a little bit, “And walking is any better?” 

“Right.” Mikasa agrees with her, getting a small amount of amusement from it, “Like, I could get mugged or something walking, but if I were to could get mugged driving I could like, run over the person.” 

“You would run over someone?” Annie ruffles her eyebrows together, “Wow, you are a cruel person.” 

“Shut up.” Mikasa narrows her eyes as she looks back over at Annie, who is looking up at the sky as she walks. 

“Alright, I'll just be quiet.” Annie sighs, keeping her eyes on the sky, “That cloud up there looks like a penis.” 

“Ew, what.” Mikasa looks up, and Annie points it out.

“It looks like a mans genitals.” Annie keeps her finger pointing to it. 

“I don't think you've seen a man's genitals.” Mikasa covers her face from the sun as she trying to look at a cloud. 

“I bet you haven't either.” Annie looks over at Mikasa, “I'm sure your Dad sheilds you from all of that, to keep you an innocent little flower.” 

“Uh, this doesn't mean he goes through my internet history.” Mikasa puts her finger up, “Plus, you get weird places when you start clicking on things.” 

“Ew, you're a perv.” Annie jokes, letting out a laugh. 

“I am not.” Mikasa gets defensive, putting her scarf over her face.

“Cupcake is a perv.” Annie teases. 

“Would you stop calling me Cupcake?” Mikasa rolls her eyes, “And I am not, I just happened to go through the wrong side of Tumblr.” 

“Oh, with Tumblr it makes more sense.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, “And what's so wrong with Cupcake as a nickname, I like it.” 

“I don't know, maybe the fact that you just met me?” Mikasa scoffs, “Like do you go around calling everyone sweetie.” 

Annie nods her head, “Yeah pretty much.” 

Mikasa pinches the bridge of her nose, “Alright, well I would like it if you would just call Mikasa, please?” 

“Fine, fine.” Annie waves her hand quickly, “It'll do.” 

“You're such a little shit, you know that right.” Mikasa is obviously a little frustrated.

“Ooo, you swore.” Annie uses jazz hands, and Mikasa lets out a noticeable groan, leaning her head back. 

“Oh, stop that I've been swearing since you met me.” Mikasa slaps Annie playfully. 

“You hit me.” Annie hits her back, and Mikasa just lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. 

“I really do have to get home though.” Mikasa lets out a sigh, “How about we meet at the park? Maybe sometime tomorrow after school hours?” 

Annie thinks about it for a second, and agrees, “Bring snacks.” 

“What kind?” Mikasa asks, “Because the most I have is Cheese-its.” 

“They'll do.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, stopping so she could turn around, “So I'll meet you at the park tomorrow at five, that sound good?” 

Mikasa just agrees and runs back to her house, hoping that her mother wouldn't make a comment about how late she was, but it was of course brought up as soon as she walks into the door.


	3. Mistakes, and Other Plans

Mikasa is a little on edge as she walks to the park. Annie could really do anything to her when she got there. Annie didn't seem to be threatening, but it still scared Mikasa to think about possibly getting mugged with cheese-its in her hands.

“Cupcake!” Annie yells from the swings as Mikasa comes into view, and Mikasa rolls her eyes as she walks over to the punk on the swings, two baggies her in hands.

“What did I tell you about that, Punk Ass?” Mikasa sighs, walking across the grass to where the swings are placed.

“Sorry, sorry, Mikasa.” Annie stands up, “I made us sandwiches!”

Mikasa nods her head, “Well, let's go find a table, I suppose.”

Annie runs over to the nearest picnic table, sitting down, “You have to sit across from me.”

“Alright?” Mikasa sits down across from Annie, who is taking her leather jacket off. Her arm is covered in one of the prettiest galaxy sleeves that Mikasa has ever seen. It has a vibe to it that's just so bright, and it's more cartoony than anything. Mikasa can't look away.

“Staring at something Mikasa?” Annie looks down at her arm.

“Sorry, it's just... it has some really nice art.” Mikasa sets the box of Cheese-its on the tables.

Annie gets a warm smile across her face, letting a small laugh come out of her mouth, “Thanks, I like it as well. But anyways, I want you to try this.”

Mikasa gets a little worried, who knows what she could actually pull out of one of those baggies. But to Mikasa's suprise, a sandwich gets places in front of her and Annie opens her own, “I made it myself and I think it tastes good, but I wanted someone else to try it.”

“This isn't gonna drug me, is it?” Mikasa picks up the sandwich that has the strong smell of peanut butter coming from it.

“I'm not that bad,” Annie scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Just eat the damn sandwich, would you?”

Mikasa bites into the sandwich, and all the flavors hit her at once, and it isn't that bad, “Well damn, what's in this?”

“Honey, bananas, and peanut better.” Annie responds happily, as she takes a bRight into her own food, “It tastes pretty damn good, doesn't it?”

Mikasa nods her head as she bites in again, “So, you just came up with this?”

“I mean, yeah.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, biting into her food, “I had everything in my kitchen so I thought: why not?”

“It was a pretty good idea.” Mikasa admits, “If you want me to be honest, I thought these would have ended up being really bad.”

“Thank you for hurting my pride.” Annie grunts.

“Cry me a river.” Mikasa says through a mouth full of food.

“I would rather live in a drought.” Annie flips Mikasa off, and Mikasa just shakes her head disappointed.

“Anyways, yeah this is good.” Mikasa nods her head as she takes another bite, “It's actually a really nice day out today as well.”

“It's a good day to be at the park.” Annie smirks, grabbing a hand full of Cheese-its and starting to eat them, “So, how was school, eh?”

“It was fine I suppose.” Mikasa peels her coat from her arms, setting it next to her. She's just wearing a plain black t-shirt with a flannel button open over it. Annie's eyes widen, Mikasa actually didn't look that bad in flannel, “How about you?”

“Me?” Annie scoffs, “Do I look like the kind of person that would go to school?”

Mikasa should have guessed it, and just shrugs her shoulders in response, “I don't know, you might be someone who is really smart, you know.”

Annie doesn't recall a time anyone has thought she might be smart. It had always been her running away from cops calling her a punk kid with their fists over their head. She almost tells Mikasa thank you, but shoves it to the back of her brain as her body leans forward, “Nah. I'm not the smartest in the bunch, I'll tell you that.”

“That doesn't mean you couldn't be.” Mikasa continues with her food, “And it doesn't make you dumb either, you just have to try harder.”

Annie's mouth feels like it's stuffed with cotton, and her brain doesn't know what to say. A cute girl in flannel was telling her that she wasn't stupid or dumb, “Yeah, well what do you know?”

Mikasa shakes her head, “I don't know, I know it never helped when I got frustrated with my violin, just because it's hard doesn't mean you can't learn something.”

“You're a bore.”

“You're an ass.” Mikasa snaps back, lifting her head up.

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Annie leans forward, “And there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Cupcake.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Mikasa grinds her teeth together, feeling her muscles tense up as Annie gets closer to her, a mischievous smile making its way across her face. Mikasa is half sure that this is where she gets mugged and learns that Annie actually murders people in her free time.

“You wanna go?” Annie places her hands on the table, “Do you, do you wanna go out, on a date with me?”

Mikasa freezes, her knuckles tensing up in complete shock, “What the fuck?”

“Fuck, no, that's not what I... shit.” Annie sits back down, putting her head in her hands, “I'm so sorry, I'm just going to go, alright?”

“No, you have explain yourself Punk Ass.” Mikasa shoots her a look of anger. 

“I like girls.” Annie shrugs her shoulders, letting out a sigh. 

“I do to.” Mikasa's face softens a little bit, and Annie's face gets even more red as she looks down at her hands, having an internal panic attack. Mikasa gets tired of the silence that is happening between them, “I don't know is that was the best way to ask me out though.” 

“This isn't how I expected it coming out in my head I guess.” Annie moves her head up, moving a piece of her red hair out of her face, “And I didn't know you like girls.” 

“Yeah, and?” Mikasa shrugs her shoulders, “I like boys to, but girls are hella adorable, and I didn't know you liked them either.” 

“It isn't obvious?” Annie ruffles her eyebrows together in actual shock, and Mikasa shrugs her shoulders with her dead-pan face. 

“I don't really judge a book by it's cover.” 

“Anyways, you don't have to but I would like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Nothing romantic, but something better than this?” Annie plays with her nails, a weird feeling rolling around her stomach, “I can understand if you wouldn't want to, but it's whatever.” 

“Yeah, I'll go.” Mikasa stands up, putting her scarf and jacket back on, grabbing the box of Cheese-its, “Can I see your phone really quick?” 

“Why?” Annie reaches in her pocket, grabbing her phone that is an old model of an Iphone, all cracked in different spots. 

“Just give it to me, you'll see.” Mikasa reaches out her hand, which soon a phone is placed in. She types really fast, handing it back to Annie, “Just text me where we're going sometime tomorrow, and let me find a good excuse for my parents.” 

“Because you would get killed for coming somewhere with me?” Annie stands up, grabbing all of the trash on the table. 

“I would probably get grounded until I was dead.” Mikasa scoffs, “I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?” 

“That's why you sneak out your window,” Annie shrugs, giving a smirk, “If you're quiet it works.” 

Mikasa only rolls her eyes and turn around, starting to walk back home. This would be a first date with a girl, even more of a strange feeling when it came to a girl like Annie. Some punk that runs around and colors things, Mikasa could never see herself falling for someone like that. 

She pushes it to the back of her mind as she pushes the front door of her house open, “I'm home.” 

“How was Christa?” Her mother smiles sweetly at her. 

“She's good, we just talked about lessons and had some fun.” Mikasa lies, starting to head up the stairs, “She wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow, is that alright?” 

Mikasa's mother turns around, a weird look, “Christa wants to take you out?” 

“Her mother gave her money, we're just talking about music studies Mom, don't worry about it,” Mikasa finds herself a pretty good liar, “But can I, please?” 

“I suppose.” Her mother shrugs her shoulders, and Mikasa bolts up the rest of the steps, into her room and onto her bed. She pulls out her phone, which is much different then Annie's all brand new and good looking. She was lucky to have somethings. 

She types in a number and puts the phone to her ear, “Christa?” 

“Yeah?” Christa responds. 

“I need you to make plans tomorrow with her mother to take me out to dinner, please.”


	4. New Repressed Feelings

“You want me to do what?” Christa lets out a sigh, sitting down on the couch that she was lucky enough to have in her bedroom, “If you want me to take you out to dinner, you can just tell me.” 

This catches Ymir's attention enough to lift her head away from Christa's cat, giving her a strange. Christa just lets out a sigh, putting Mikasa on speaker phone for Ymir to hear, “You're on speaker, by the way Mikasa.” 

“Hey Ymir.” Mikasa lets out an obvious sigh, “I have a date tomorrow, and I can not for the life of me let my mother or father know who I'm going on a date with, and I kind of told my mother that you were taking me out to dinner.” 

Christa pinches the bridge of her nose, “Well, this is a new one.” 

“Yeah, and what makes it even more weird, is the fact that's...you.” Ymir adds in. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Mikasa responds, “This whole situation is kinda strange, but I'm going along with what my gut is is saying I suppose.” 

“So you're going on a date?” Christa sets her phone down between her and Ymir, “I'm not doing anything until you tell me who it's with, because knowing you it's someone cheesy and enjoys books to much.” 

Mikasa remains quiet on the other side of the phone, and Christa picks her phone quickly, “What the hell, did I loose you?” 

“No.” Mikasa responds quietly, “She's just really different.” 

“She?” Ymir leans forward, “I heard that correctly, yes?” 

“Yeah.” Christa moves her hand in flicking motion at Ymir, “What is she like?” 

“She's a punk, bright as red hair that she seems to only like putting into a bun, she's just your typical leather wearing, swearing, trouble making punk.” Mikasa explains. 

Ymir is still shocked that Mikasa is going on a date, a look of shock across her face, and Christa is just concerned about her best friend, “Are you sure she's safe?” 

“I mean, she made me food.” Mikasa responds, “I have no idea if she's safe, but there's something about her that I like. I just really don't need my father freaking out about her, because if I caught with her I would be dead.” 

“Who?” Ymir asks suddenly. 

“She's the one teenager my Dad has been attempting to track down forever now it seems, she has been shop lifting around time, and you know that my father is called in for everything.” Mikasa explains, “And I thought I would give her a chance, all she's wanted from me so far is Cheese-its.” 

“Mikasa!” Christa scolds her like she's a child, “Do you know how hurt you can get doing this?” 

“If I get hurt anyway you can rub in my face, but Christa please, you're like my only friend.” Mikasa begs through the phone. 

“Well what am I?” Ymir scoffs, turning back to Christa's white cat. 

“Pleaassee?” Mikasa whines again, “I'll pay you back in any way I can, but please just help me with this.” 

“Fine.” Christa gives up, leaning back on her couch, “Whatever, sure. I'll ask after me an Ymir watch a movie.” 

“Thank you.” Mikasa almost yells, hanging up the phone. Christa looks over at Ymir, shaking her head in a disappointing manner. 

“Hey, you have to let her learn her lessons.” Ymir lets out a sigh, rubbing her shoulder with a low groan. 

“Are you alright, you've been doing for the past couple hours.” Christa turns her attention over at Ymir hissing in pain. 

“One of the guys must have pushed me a little to hard, my shoulder is killing me.” Ymir rolls her shoulder, letting out a sigh, “I'll be fine though.” 

“Here sit in front of me.” Christa points in front of the couch, and Ymir gives her a weird look, but goes along with it anyway. 

Christa places her hands on Ymir's shoulder, starting to put pressure on it, “Your shoulder is hard as a rock, Ymir.” 

“Like I said, something probably happened in practice.” Ymir hisses as to much pressure is put on her shoulder. Christa stops for a second and lets out a sigh, standing up. 

“Put the movie in, I'll be back upstairs with an icepack.” The small girls runs out of her bedroom, leaving Ymir to stand up and put the movie in. The pain in her shoulder make it feel as if it's on fire as she's walking around. 

Ymir places herself back on the couch, rolling her shoulder again to see if she can get any of the pain to go away, but instead more pain runs through her nerves. 

The short blonde runs back into the room, walking over to Ymir, plopping next to her and placing the ice pack on her shoulder, “Don't you guys take those like, ice baths after you practice?” 

“Nah, that's only after really hard games.” Ymir explains, “Plus, it didn't hurt this bad a couple hours ago. I hope I didn't do anything to bad with it. I'm one of the best players on the team.” 

 

“I'm sure you're fine.” Christa grabs the remote, pressing play on the movie. Christa leans her head on Ymir, “This doesn't hurt any, does it.” 

Ymir shakes her head, “No, the ice pack is helping a little. If it isn't gone by the end of the movie, I'll take some pain killers.” 

“Alright.” Christa yawns, letting the weight of her head rest on Ymir's shoulder. Ymir looks down at Christa, who has her head just resting there. Ymir feels something suddenly, she would call it something along the lines of happiness. Christa is really warm, and she had never been this cuddly with Ymir. 

Ymir checks every couple of minuets, and suddenly Christa's large blue eyes ave fluttered shut, and her had fallen asleep. Ymir feels the happiness get bigger, and it takes over her stomach. Christa looks like much more of a child when she's asleep, Ymir doesn't mind the sight. 

The tan skinned girl moves around a little bit, lifting her arm a little as her shoulder was getting stiff, and Christa's head slides into her lap. This makes Ymir's skin flush a bright red, she wasn't going to wake Christa up to tell her that she was falling asleep, so she takes is upon herself to try and carry Christa to her bed only a couple feet away. 

The pain in Ymir's shoulder is back on fire as she carries Christa back to the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She moves and grabs a teddy bear not far away from her, ignoring Ymir and falling back asleep. Ymir just admires how small Christa is, how cute she looks as she's asleep. 

“Oh shit, Ymir you're a creep.” Ymir thinks to herself, turning away from the bed and laying on the couch. Christa's cat crawls up onto the couch with Ymir, making herself comfortable on her chest, and Ymir does nothing but pet the cat under it's chin and closes her eyes to the purring noises it makes.


End file.
